Of Dumpsters and Power Suits
by cries havoc
Summary: Santana/Kurt friendship. Being gay in Lima sucks, but maybe it sucks less when you have friends.


**Author's Note****:** Because Santana/Kurt friendship plot bunnies have decided they like living in my brain. One-shot? Let me know in reviews if you want more.

If there was one thing Santana Lopez knew, it was that being gay was not acceptable in her household, in high school, in Lima. If there was another thing that she knew, it was that once she got the hell out of Ohio, she was going to be the next Bette Porter, minus the cheating-on-her-wife part. Santana was going to be a power suit lesbian and love every moment of it.

For now, though, she had to keep hooking up with Puck and other guys, keep insisting to her naïve best friend (with benefits) that sex wasn't dating, and keep throwing slushy facials at Rachel Berry, who had gay dads, and Kurt Hummel, who was, well, about as gay as she was. He just sucked at hiding it.

Halfway through Spanish Santana felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she snatched the proffered note from the girl behind her and discretely opened it without Mr. Shue noticing.

_I know your secret._

Santana blinked and scribbled a reply before passing the note back.

Three seats back, Kurt unfolded the note and sighed, rolling his eyes.

_Good for you, Kurt._

He wrote back and passed the note up the aisle.

The students in between them grumbled a bit, but passed it along. Mr. Shue, for his part, decided to ignore them, since Santana and Kurt were "his kids."

Opening the note, Santana narrowed her eyes.

_Really, I'm surprised more people don't notice. You belong in that dumpster right next to me. Brittany, too. And how did you know it was me?  
_

Santana wrote her reply and crumpled up the note into a ball. She turned and threw it at Kurt's head.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat and Santana faced front, slouching in her seat.

Kurt waited a minute before opening the note again and smoothing it out on his desk.

_Brittany isn't gay. And I know your handwriting, dweeb.  
_

Kurt raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised that Santana wasn't protesting about anything else. He looked at the back of the Latina's head and blinked before picking up his pen.

Santana reached back when the girl behind her tapped on her shoulder again.

_I'm having a Halloween party on Saturday. You should come._

The bell rang and Santana stuffed the note into her binder. She stayed in her seat as the class cleared out and the other students headed off for lunch.

Kurt fixed his hair before approaching the cheerleader.

"Why should I go to your party?" Santana asked, fiddling with her pen before putting it in her backpack.

At the front of the room, Mr. Shue pretended to be grading papers.

"My cousin is coming by for the weekend because she owes me a favor. My dad will be gone and my cousin, she's bringing a bunch of her friends from college," Kurt said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"College kids. That means alcohol, right?" Santana asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded. "Alcohol and a night of gay movies. My cousin hasn't told the adult in our family yet, but she's president of her school's GSA. That's—"

"I know what a GSA is, Kurt." Santana stood from her desk. "You have my number, right?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Good. Text me the details. Are you inviting anyone else from Glee?" Santana shouldered her backpack and put a hand on her hip.

"No. I was going to, but then I thought maybe I'd invite you instead and we could, you know, bond or something." Kurt waved a hand in the air as he said this.

Santana smirked. "Cool. And Kurt?"

Kurt put his hands up. "I tell anyone, I die. I know."

"That, too," Santana glanced at Mr. Shue, who was continuing to pretend he wasn't listening to their every word, "Actually I was going to say thanks. For noticing. I still think it beats being thrown in a dumpster daily, but… the closet sucks."

"I understand why you do it. I just hope it ends up being worth it, Santana," Kurt started to walk away.

Santana let him go, whispering, "Me, too," before waving to Mr. Shue and heading to lunch.


End file.
